


one thing

by ignitesthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has something he wants. She has most of what he wants, if they're being honest.</p><p>They're very bad at being honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one thing

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** reylo as parents, ride this trash fic to my grave

“I want to see her.”

The Force gathers thick in the air between them. Not yet used, but ready, the way it always is. They’ve never quite managed to be in the same room together without the threat if death hanging over them.

Rey stares him down over the silver glow of her lightsaber. It’s been a long time since she returned Vader’s to Luke. “You’ve wanted a lot of things in the time we’ve known each other. It doesn’t usually work out for you.”

His power shivers around her. Once, she would have expected a tantrum, and he would have delivered.

They’ve both grown since then.

“I got one thing.” His gaze scrapes over her, prompting a different sort of shiver.

“You never had me, Ben.”

He flinches, the way he always does when she says his real name. He’ll remain impassive as ice hearing it from anyone else, but from her? From her, it gets to him.

Rey isn’t supposed to be pleased about that, but she is anyway.

“Does it help?” His voice is as soft as ever. He prowls around the edges of her own power, never quite crossing the line. “Telling yourself that?”

“I don’t need help when it comes to you.”

“That’s why you have your lightsaber out.”

“I said that I didn’t need help.” She tracks his movements. “Not that I wasn’t cautious.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Rey.”

“But you will.”

Silence. She wishes he wore the mask more often, around her. It makes it easier to forget his moments of humanity.

“I’m not going to take her,” he says finally. “I just want to see her.”

“I know you’re not going to take her.” She bares her teeth at him. It’s supposed to be a smile. “I’d kill you if you tried.”

This man has committed any number of atrocities over the years, any number of horrors. Rey wonders what it says about her, that it’s only now she decides she can kill him.

She sees the flash across his scarred face, the glimmer of understanding. Maybe even hope. He has tried - for years - to get her to fall. Too late, she realises she just handed him the means on a platter.

She doesn’t hesitate. He’s always called her tendency to run weak, but Rey knows there’s no place for arrogance in survival. She stands and fights when she needs to, but there is as much strength in retreat as there is in the offence.

He curses, the tune of his voice lingering in her ears as she turns and heads for the exit. But he doesn’t follow. He has chased her, failed to catch her, too many times for his ego to be willing.

“This is inevitable, Rey!” he calls after her. “We both are.”

He’s not wrong. It’s  _what_ about them being inevitable that they disagree on.


End file.
